Lori's Problem
by Gamemod
Summary: Lori's belly and butt plump up a ton from dinner, and when she takes a walk through the forest, she finds her old playhouse back when she was seven. When she decides to look inside, she gets stuck in the doorway on her way in. Original idea by crafordbrian17.


**A/N: This was originally requested for Gunhawk, but I asked the guy who requested it, crafordbrian17, and he said no one has done it, so I said I would do it.**

 **Now we're here, so I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

"Thank you dad! The food was amazing!" Lori exclaimed as she finished eating. You see, the Loud's were having a big picnic to celebrate the start of summer and everyone's friends and family were there.

"Honey, why don't you go explore the forest." Lynn Sr. said

Lori reluctantly agreed. At first, she was annoyed by all the leaves and branches everywhere.

"Stupid leaves. Hey, what's that?" Lori asked as she saw a small playhouse

"Wait a minute! This is mine from when I was seven!" Lori exclaimed

Lori then bent down and saw the inside, she wanted to get a closer look. She then crawled inside but then got stuck when her bottom half of her body wouldn't fit.

"Okay Lori, just push forward. Your fine." Lori said. She then pushed forward and it didn't work.

Great. _She_ was stuck.

"Okay then, can I call someone for help?" Lori asked herself. She then yelled for help, but no one seemed to hear.

Oh great. _She_ couldn't get out of this mess.

* * *

Over at where everyone else was, Lori's parents were worried sick about Lori. She's been gone for 30 minutes and hasn't been back.

"Where is she?" Lynn Sr. asked herself

"I don't know Lynn. Maybe Lori got stuck somewhere?" Rita said

"Yeah, maybe. Someone should go look for her." Lynn Sr. said

"I can look for her." Ronnie Anne said as she approached the parents

"Okay then. Just remember to tell us if she's alright when you come back, alright?" Lynn Sr. said

"Yes sir." Ronnie Anne said before walking away in the forest to find Lori. Truthfully, she just wanted to leave. Her brother had annoyed her with wondering if Lori was alright and all of that mushy stuff. She just wanted to go home. Eventually, she saw a few things on the ground, sealed in a bag.

"What the hell is this?" Ronnie Anne asked as she looked at, what seemed to be a plastic dick and a device that looks like one of those weird things that they use when you get your haircut. Yeah, one of those things.

"Yeah, I'll keep these. Maybe I can give them to Lori to use on Bobby." Ronnie Anne chuckled

Ronnie Anne continued to walk until she came across a playhouse with someone's butt sticking out.

"Uh, hello! Do you need help!" Ronnie Anne said

"Oh thank god Ronnie Anne! Help me out of this darn playhouse!" Lori yelled

"Alright." Ronnie Anne said. She tried pushing her fat ass into the playhouse. It didn't work. She then thought that maybe one of the things she picked up would work.

"You know I found some stuff sealed in a bag on the way here. I think they could help you." Ronnie Anne said, clueless as what she was about to get herself into to.

"Well use anything that you have! I need to get out of here!" Lori exclaimed.

Ronnie Anne then pulled out the plastic dick and shoved it between Lori's ass as she pushed with it. This made Lori moan in pleasure.

"What are you using? It feels good." Lori said

"It's this pink thing. Don't know what it is though?" Ronnie Anne said as she continued to push Lori that way.

"You know what. I'm using something else." Ronnie Anne said as she pulled out the haircut thing. She then pressed it on one Lori's ass cheeks as she moaned in pleasure. Ronnie Anne then found a button and decided to use it. Then it started massaging Lori's ass.

"What the hell is this!" Ronnie Anne yelled

"It feels good. Keep going." Lori moaned in pleasure. Ronnie Anne then pulled out the plastic dick again as she put it between Lori's ass as she pushed it again. Lori moaned in pleasure as Ronnie Anne continued to do that. Ronnie Anne then dropped the massager as she started using her hand to push Lori's ass through the playhouse.

"Okay, this actually feels good. Not so bad after all. Though I am getting hot." Lori said

 _"And I'm getting horny."_ Ronnie Anne thought. Then, she had a bright idea. She took Lori's pants off as she revealed Lori's white ass and gleaming pussy.

 _"That looks yummy."_ Ronnie Anne thought. She then took her pants off and she slowly put the plastic dick in and out of Lori's pussy.

"Now that feels good." Lori moaned in pleasure as Ronnie Anne continued her magic work

She then took the plastic dick out of her pussy and started fingering her vagina instead, only making Lori moan more. She then went the extra mile, and stuck her young down there as well.

"Oh! Oh! Keep going Ronnie Anne!" Lori moaned

* * *

Lincoln groaned as he walked through the forest. His parents sent him to look for Lori after Ronnie Anne never came back. Lincoln continued until he saw a playhouse.

"What the fuck." Lincoln said as he saw _Ronnie Anne fucking his sister. Ronnie Anne_ was _having sex with Lori Loud_

"I'm not even gonna fucking bother." Lincoln said as he walked away

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lori continued at it. Eventually, Ronnie Anne pulled her pants down as she begin putting the plastic dick in her pussy as she begin massaging Lori's pussy. Eventually, as Ronnie Anne continued playing with herself and Lori, she begin to cum all over the ground as she moaned in pleasure. Lori soon followed, with cum dripping on the ground.

"That felt amazing." Ronnie Anne moaned as she begin putting her pants back on

"I know." Lori said, now she wasn't a virgin anymore. That felt great, she wasn't a virgin before the age of 18. Just 17.

"Now, you have to call me Voodoo Master and do everything I say until this is over, and the first thing I order you to do is...how about I push you out instead of trying to force you in?" Ronnie Anne asked

"That sounds better." Lori said

Ronnie Anne followed through on that and it actually worked. Lori was free from that playhouse.

"Now, tell me what you used on me?" Lori asked as she put her pants on

"I used these." Ronnie Anne said as she handed her the stuff, it was a dildo and vibrator.

"Ok, now tell me why were you here?" Lori said as they walked back to where everyone was.

"I was sent by your dad." Ronnie Anne somewhat lied

"Oh." Lori said

"Now, why were you in there?" Ronnie Anne questioned

"I was taking a walk through the forest and I found my old playhouse from when I was seven." Lori explained

"Ok then." Ronnie Anne said as they continued back. When they got there though...

"Are you fucking serious!" Both of them yelled as no one was there

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I hoped this was surprising to you! Now, if anyone wants to do requests, I'm open to it.** **Now, I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
